virginiagleeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Virginia U. Band and Glee Club Put Songs "On the Record" (News article, 1951)
:CHARLOTTESVILLE. VA—University of Virginia songs have gone into the record on records. :"Songs of the University of Virginia," a recorded album, will be an anniversary present in a way. This year marks the eightieth anniversary of the founding of what is now the Glee Club. :Many songs which should have been a part of University heritage have been lost, some because they were set to popular tunes of the time and died out when the tunes were forgotten, some because a college generation is a brief time in the life of the school. Words to these songs can be found in University publications, but no one sings them because the tunes have been lost. :The famous "wah-who-wah" of the University's alma mater is an example of these lost songs. Once lt was sung: then all the band music for it was lost. Now no one knows the music, and it has become a yell, used chiefly at football games. :So "Songs of the University of Virginia" will preserve songs which otherwise might be lost in future years. The album will help alumni of present and future to recreate the days of "purple shadows" on the lawn. :THREE 10-INCH Victor Red Seal records, made of non breakable vinyl, will be included in the album, which will be released in time for the "Easter Dance" weekend at the university. All moods of university life will be represented, from the vigorous strains of "The Yell Song" to the quiet ones of the Fifteenth Psalm, Thomas Jefferson's favorite psalm. :Included in the album will be "The Good Old Song," "Hike Virginia," "The Cavalier Song," "Virginia, Hail, All Hail" and "The Yell Song." The Fifteenth Psalm, sung to an old musical setting, will also be included, as will a medley of party songs and the songs of such university societies as Eli Banana and T.I.L.K.A. :Sponsoring the project is the university's Beta Chi Chapter of Kappa Kappa Psi, national honorary band fraternity. :H. W. HARDY, of Scarsdale, N. Y., has designed the album, which will be orange and blue in color, His son, Jack Hardy, is chairman of the committee in charge of the project. For the album Mr. Hardy has used photographs of university scenes--an aerial view of Jefferson's "Academical Village," the rotunda, and Cabell Hall—taken by Ralph Thompson, Charlottesville photographer. A text written by Marvin B. Perry, jr., university alumnus. who is now an Instructor in English here, will be printed on the inside front and back covers. Cochairman of the project is Thomas Jefferson Smith 3d. of McRae, Ga., who also is president of the glee club. :Arrangements were made by Donald MacInnis, instructor in music and director of the university band and orchestra, and by Stephen Tuttle. associate professor of music and director of the glee club. :Five hundred copies of the album have been ordered for the initial sale. Orders for the albums, each of which will be wrapped in cellophane and packed for shipment, should be addressed to the Division of Music, Room 6, Minor Hall. Price of the album is $4.95. Original article Category:News articles Category:Glee Club of the 1950s Category:1951